


Green with Envy

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green with Envy

Tim watched as He pushed Batgirl up against a wall, brushed her long, golden hair aside, and gently kissed her face and neck. The sound of her panting echoed off the narrow stone walls.  
  
"Jason," she whispered.  
  
Tim swallowed hard.  
  
Her eyes flew open, finding him in the shadows. "Tim," she said, her voice clear.  
  
Jason pulled away and stared down at her, then turned as well.  
  
They came for him slowly, smooth predators in the night. He didn't fight as they tilted back his head and gently kissed his neck and face. Kissed away envy and sorrow and regret.


End file.
